Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A collection of Oneshots set in a series AU; again showing my favourite pairings, just the Starks this time. Pairings shown are, in order: Robb/Myrcella, Jon/Ygritte, Sansa/Podrick, Arya/Gendry, Bran/Meera and Rickon/Shireen. Background details of the series AU inside.
1. Robb and Myrcella

**Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, another collection of oneshots, set in a series AU this time, enjoy.

Brief background for this series: Set after the War of Five Kings; Stannis rules the Iron Throne, no Red Wedding, in fact Robb is married to Myrcella. Robb is still King in the North and in an alliance with Stannis. Of the Lannisters; the only one still in Westeros and alive is Tyrion. Anyway; enjoy.

Synopsis: Robb and Myrcella awaken on Myrcella's Nameday and share a small, tender moment with their children.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Robb/Myrcella**

The pale Northern sun shone through the window; illuminating the bed within the Lord's chambers; or as it was more accurately called now, the Royal chambers. Lying in the bed were two figures. An auburn haired male and a blonde female; the male was King of the North, Robb Stark. The female was his wife; Myrcella.

Robb opened his blue eyes and smiled at his still slumbering wife. He gently brushed back a lock of hair, showing more of the jagged scar along her left cheek, and her missing ear.

He sighed as he recalled hearing of the dreadful incident which led to this injury upon her. He and Myrcella had been betrothed before the War of the Five Kings had consumed the land. Despite her brother and Robb being enemies, Myrcella remained true to Robb and so had tried to escape to the North. However this resulted in her being attacked by loyalists of her brother, resulting in her injuries, before being rescued by Robb and some of his men.

He pushed the dark thoughts away, the war was over now; there was peace and he and Myrcella were happily in love and had been for a good few years now. That was all he needed to concern himself with. His smile returned as Myrcella stirred and began to wake up.

Myrcella opened her green eyes and smiled warmly as she woke to the sight of her husband in bed with her. Robb tightened his grip on her slightly and they kissed.

"Good morning, my love." Robb said softly as they parted.

She grinned and replied. "Good morning, my Wolf."

Myrcella knew that Robb likely had something planned for today. It was her nameday after all, and Robb always went out of his way to make that day special for her. Most likely to make up for the sacrifices she had to make during the war.

'_All the same, hard as it was…I wouldn't change it for the world.' _She thought to herself.

Before Robb could say anything however; they heard the distinctive sounds of footsteps hurrying towards their chambers, several sets of footsteps. They both grinned; already knowing who those footsteps belonged to.

"The children." Robb remarked.

Myrcella nodded in anticipation and they both sat up, ready. Sure enough the door was thrown open and the kids came rushing in. Up front was their six year old son Ned, who had mostly inherited Robb's looks except having Myrcella's green eyes. Just behind him was his older brother, seven year old Rickard; who was a miniature version of Robb.

"Ned, slow down." Rickard told his brother.

Ned just laughed. "Come on, Rick; you keep up."

Robb and Myrcella grinned at their sons antics as their daughters then entered.

The girls; Cat and Joanna, were twins, both four years old and miniature versions of their mother.

"Mama!" Joanna cried out cheerfully at the same time as Cat.

Myrcella laughed and she and Robb lifted the girls up onto the bed. Ned and Rickon climbed on by themselves. Soon the kids were all embracing their parents, they returned the embraces and kissed them all.

"Good morning." Myrcella greeted them with a soft laugh.

The kids all returned the greeting cheerfully. Rickard was the first to wish his mother a Happy Nameday; prompting the other kids to join in. Robb watched them all, the sunlight bathing them in a soft golden glow.

'_After all that has happened…To think I should be so blessed?' _He thought to himself. _'If I could freeze time in this moment forever…I'd gladly do it.'_

He swore in that moment, as he did every time all his family was together like this; that no matter what, he would ensure that they could be kept safe and happy. There had been enough danger with the war. Now; everything was well again and Robb prayed that it would remain so.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Jon and Ygritte

**Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Just a note; I'm doing these chapters in order of the Stark siblings from oldest to youngest. This chapter and the next one take place, chronologically, before the last one; this one still during the war, the next very shortly after it's end. All chapters after that however take place after the first one.

Synopsis: Jon reflects on his relationship with Ygritte, now he's back at the Night's Watch. However despite everything; there still seems to be hope for them.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure is :)  
Evaline101: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well; they're all doing fine.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; I'm sure many would.  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jon/Ygritte**

Jon Snow sighed as he stood at the top floor of the common hall at Castle Black. He watched the various Brothers of the Night's Watch as they ate or stood or sat in groups talking. For so long he had been simply one of them. But things were different now, now they all looked to him, they were his responsibility. It had surprised him; but apparently; despite the mockery of a trial he had faced; his actions at the Battle of Castle Black against the Wildlings had made him a hero in the eyes of hi Brothers. As a result, he was now Lord Commander of the Night's Watch.

'_A bastard can rise high in the Night's Watch; and I've risen to the top.' _He noted. _'But how can I do this; I'm hardly…'_

He shook his head; he knew what was expected of him. But his mind was elsewhere; he could hardly focus on his duties. His worries were mainly focused on a particular Wildling; one who had turned against her people and aided them, warning them of another wave of Wildlings coming to ambush them. This Wildling held a special place in Jon's heart, in spite of his oath to the Night's Watch.

He sighed again as he thought of the vibrant, red-haired beautiful Wildling woman. _'Ygritte; what is to become of her? She has been imprisoned for now, but she's also injured. Maester Aemon said he'd let me know.'_

Jon was worried; when her people had found out about Ygritte's betrayal they had attacked her; Jon didn't want to think of what they would've done if he hadn't saved her. Even then, she might face death anyway, either from her injuries or by execution.

He was lost in his thoughts and didn't notice the familiar blind old man approaching him.

"Jon." Came the soft, well-known voice.

He immediately turned. "Maester?"

Maester Aemon nodded slowly. "That girl…"

"Ygritte."

"Yes." Aemon replied. "I have treated her injuries; she will live."

Jon let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "That…that's good."

Aemon nodded slowly; Jon waited, knowing what was coming. The venerable Maester was one of very few people who knew the exact nature of Jon's relationship with Ygritte.

Sure enough Aemon then spoke. "This is the girl you bedded, yes?"

"Yes; it was the only way to avoid suspicion and carry out the mission Halfhand gave me." He replied at once.

Aemon shook his head however. "I am blind Jon; not foolish. Your relief at her survival is clear."

Jon sighed and finally admitted. "I did fall in love with her…I still do."

"Love is the death of duty; yet in the end, you chose duty. A hard choice. She chose love, to save you, but she ended up betraying her people. She can't possibly go back." Aemon replied thoughtfully. Finally he smiled. "She saved you and by saving you, she allowed you to save us. I would say she can remain here, along with Gilly, until Winter is over. She will be our guest."

Jon was surprised by this. "You mean no one is calling for her execution?"

Aemon shook his head. "Even if they were; the final choice of her fate, would be yours, being the Lord Commander after all."

Jon was even more surprised; he had forgotten about that. Finally he smiled.

"I…I see; thank you Maester." He said at last.

Aemon smiled gently and Jon finally felt relieved for the first since the battle.

There was a brief pause before Jon asked.

"Just how bad were her injuries?"

Aemon then explained. "Many of them were minor, a few deep wounds which have left scars; including one on her face. But as I said; she has survived."

Jon smiled and was about to leave when Aemon spoke again.

"Jon; if you are intent on still loving this girl. I must ask that you still show some respect for our oath…No bedding here." He paused then added. "If you must then please, do it outside the walls."

Jon nodded slowly and accepted this; telling the Maester so and then, finally he left; heading to the Castle's dungeons. He entered the cell and found Ygritte sitting on the floor; she looked up as he came in.

He inhaled sharply; none of the scars were visible, save the end of one coming down from her clothes over her wrist and back of her hand. She was chained at her wrists and ankles. However; the scar on her face was hidden due to the left side of her face being covered in a swath of bandages.

Ygritte's visible eye widened. "So, they choose you to finish me off."

Jon fully entered the room, shaking his head. "Not exactly; your fate is in my hands however…part of my duties as the new Lord Commander."

"So, you're Chief Crow now." She remarked mockingly.

Jon merely smirked at that.

Finally he knelt down and unlocked the chains, freeing her; she looked at him in surprise.

"You are welcome to stay here as our guest…after the trouble you'll face amongst your own people." He told her. "You saved me; by doing so, you saved all of us."

Ygritte shook her head. "You know nothing, Jon Snow. Save the Crows, I couldn't care less about that. I just wanted to save you."

Jon laughed. "Oh, I know something Ygritte…this."

With that he kissed her; a kiss she eagerly returned.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please :)


	3. Sansa and Podrick

**Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: With the war over; Tyrion decides to have his marriage to Sansa annulled and allow her and Podrick to be open in their feelings for each other.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; it sure is.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, so do I. I don't see how, she is safe from her people that want to kill her and she and Jon merely have to leave the Wall and go to Mole's Town or into the woods if they want to make love.  
canonman89: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it; they certainly are.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Sansa/Podrick**

Tyrion Lannister sighed as he considered his current situation. The war was finally over; Stannis had won; yet remarkably he had lived and so too had Sansa.

'_My marriage to Sansa was a mummer's farce.' _He thought bitterly.

It was true; they had both been forced into that marriage; but as far as Tyrion was concerned, Sansa was the one who truly suffered. He had spoken to King Stannis about it and an agreement had been reached.

Tyrion's thoughts went to his family. As far as he knew, apart from the children, he was one of only three Lannisters left alive. With everyone dead, including his sister, it was therefore surprising that he was still alive.

'_Jaime and Lancel have an excuse after all; along with that woman Brienne, they've escaped across the narrow sea.'_ He continued to ponder. _'I…I guess I am only alive because I turned on my sister and father. I only survived __by __joining King Stannis and because it would be too much trouble to deal with rioting Lords from the Westerlands. That's why he needs a Lannister.'_

He sighed lamenting the fate of many in his family, with some exception. However despite everything that had happened; at least he was alive and at least finally he'd fix a great wrong that had been committed, on not one woman, but two.

Right on cue; there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He called out.

The door opened and Sansa entered; looking more relaxed than she had in a long time. However that lingering look of sadness was still there in her eyes. Yet there was something else; something in the firm set of her jaw and shoulders; a new strength.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?" She said; her voice was calm and soft; yet there was an edge to it now.

Time had changed her; that was certain; yet there was still some of her usual self there too.

He nodded. "Yes Sansa, please, sit down."

She did so, looking confused, even somewhat awkward.

He sighed and then explained. "As you know; as we both know, our marriage is a false one. We were forced by my father into this."  
"Yes; I know." Sansa replied; nodding sadly.

"I have spoken to King Stannis and the High Septon." Tyrion continued to explain. "With all this considered, including the fact the marriage wasn't consummated…I have had our marriage annulled."

Sansa started at that. "My Lord?"

Tyrion nodded; explaining in detail. "You were forced into this; we both were. I have no intention of leaving you trapped in this way."

He paused and then smirked as he added.

"Besides; I have seen the love between you and Pod."

Sansa froze, her face going bright red, matching her hair.

That was something he had noted for some time; it had been something which relieved him. Seeing that Sansa had ended up becoming attracted to his squire. It had given her some happiness during the bleak time she had spent stuck in marriage to Tyrion.

Although he had no doubt, knowing Sansa, that she felt guilt too. Still he felt it was remarkable, particularly since Pod clearly returned her feelings, despite how shy he was.

"My Lord." Sansa was talking quickly; clearly flustered. "I swear to you, nothing sinful happened between us."

Tyrion smiled gently. "I am aware of that, yet it's clear the both of you care for each other, deeply."

Sansa continued, not having realized right away what he had said.

"We…we only ever kissed once and…" She stopped as it finally hit her what he had said. "Wait; you know this, you already knew?"

Tyrion nodded. "Yes; don't worry about it, everything has been arranged. You are to return to the North, to go back to your family. I've arranged it for Pod to go with you."

Sansa bit her lip. "But, my Lord, in that case, you…?"

"Don't worry about me; I'm not alone." He informed her; thinking fondly of Shae who was waiting in the next room, listening in. "If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

It was then there was another knock at the door which then opened and Pod entered.

Pod had arrived at his Lord's invitation; he was surprised to see Sansa there. He knew about the end of Sansa and Lord Tyrion's marriage; yet he couldn't help but think of Sansa and the times they had spent together.

Blushing he greeted them. "My Lord, my Lady."

Tyrion smiled at him. "Ah good, Pod, there you are…I have something important to tell you."

Pod was even more surprised by this and waited as Tyrion then revealed.

"You are being released from my service."

Pod froze, stunned by this; stammering. "M-my lord; why, have I done something wrong?"

Tyrion shook his head. "No, but you can hardly serve me; when you'll be accompanying Sansa back home."

Pod blushed; as did Sansa; as they both understood what Tyrion meant. Pod even realized now that Tyrion knew about their relationship. Yet he supported them; finally he smiled and turned to Sansa.

"Do you need any help packing, My Lady?"

She laughed lightly and smiled. "Yes; thank you; shall we."

They left together; Tyrion watched them with a smile. He turned as Shae entered, also grinning. The negotiations had gone perfectly well, it was a relief that Stannis and Robb had agreed to this. Now there was a real chance for happiness for those that truly deserved it.

Later; with all their belongings packed, Podrick and Sansa were getting ready to leave.

"My Lady I…" Pod began; nervously. "So we are to go to your home…do you think your brother will; accept us?"

Sansa smiled. "Yes; I'm sure he will; Tyrion knew about us and, he's happy for us. Knowing him; he's already spoken to King Stannis and my brother about us. He wouldn't have sent us away together, unless they accepted it."

Pod smiled, relieved and; no longer worried, he stepped closer to her. She smiled back and immediately wrapped her arms around him as they kissed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Arya and Gendry

**Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: Arya Stark visits her husband in the forge, where he reveals he is making a new ancestral sword for her family. She is touched by his dedication and ponders on a piece of news she has, wondering when best to tell him.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: True, very true.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, I knew how much you liked him, that's why. Hope you're feeling better.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and liked him. Remember what was said, they don't really have a problem, especially since Ygritte saved them all.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Arya/Gendry**

Arya Stark walked through the courtyard of Winterfell; seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. Truthfully her training had ensured she was fully alert, taking in all her surroundings. At nine and ten the younger of King Robb Stark's two sisters had changed over the years. She was no longer overly aggressive, most of her frustrations being taken out on training dummies or her sparring opponents when she worked on her Water Dancing.

That wasn't to say however that she wouldn't get in someone's face when they got her mad; rather, she was in better control of her temper now. Then there were the physical changes, for one thing she refused to grow her hair past her shoulders. A style considered scandalously short by the more conservative ladies in Winterfell.

Then there were her scars, mostly hidden by her clothing, it was still known that her travels had left her with scars. Many of the ladies in Winterfell felt that these, along with her attitude, meant she'd never acquire a husband, she had stated after all, several times, that she was no Lady.

However this time, her family was on her side, they accepted all this about her and, surprising everyone, she did in fact have a husband.

That was the biggest change of all; despite her usually dim view of love and marriage and such; she had found someone who had claimed her heart. It was a unique circumstance in Westeros, she had married for love.

Arya then entered the castle's forge; smiling as she saw her husband hard at work. That was yet another thing that shocked many; contrary to all that was 'proper' Arya had married a Blacksmith who was also baseborn. Yet Gendry was also a knight, despite his birth, which served as the perfect excuse for her family to give when allowing their marriage.

A knight after all was eligible to marry a highborn lady; even if Arya constantly stated she wasn't a lady, she technically was by birth. Arya was momentarily distracted by the sight of her husband standing before her, his tunic off as he worked in the forge. She quickly shook her head.

'_Plenty of time for that later.' _She told herself before clearing her throat. "Gendry."

He turned to her and smiled. "Arry; it's good to see you."

She smiled back and then brought up her reason for visiting. "So what are you up to? You've been here for some time?"

Gendry smiled and gestured to his work.

"I'm, well, I'm making a sword for your brother; a…new ancestral sword."

Arya couldn't help but smile wider; a strange, although not unpleasant feeling growing in her chest; but she knew Gendry and knew at least part of his reasoning.

So she then explained. "Really; that's a nice gesture, but you don't have to prove anything to Robb. He knows how loyal you are; why do you think he let us marry?"

Gendry laughed softly. "I know that; and I'm deeply grateful. But well, it won't replace Ice; but your family should still have a sword like that. That's why I'm doing this."

Arya nodded; understanding what he meant; it wasn't just to prove his loyalty. Being a knight with no family name, Gendry had adopted the Stark name upon marrying Arya. He was trying to do something for his new House and family.

While Gendry continued to work; Arya sat down on one of the benches, she drew her own sword, Needle and began sharpening it. They both worked in comfortable silence before Arya smirked, remember something she had noticed on her way over.

"You know…" She said, getting Gendry's attention. "I saw one of the serving girls glaring at me earlier."

Gendry noticed her amusement and replied. "Really; I've had people glaring at me too. Mostly sons of the Lords that visit your brother."

Arya laughed lightly at that. "Jealousy is such an obvious emotion to read; huh."

"Yes; they can't believe that King Robb allowed his youngest sister to marry a bastard blacksmith, even if said blacksmith is also a knight." Gendry replied with a grin.

Despite his light-hearted comments; she knew Gendry was still sensitive about his illegitimate birth. However she always seemed able to quash these worries; removing any doubts he had of his worthiness of her love. Lapsing back into silence, still working, Arya briefly pondered their relationship.

'_I never thought I'd ever be in a situation like this. It's strange but, I do truly love Gendry.' _She noted to herself. _'Not only that, he loves me, for who I am. I can be myself with him, not have to pretend to be a 'proper lady'.'_

She smiled again as she contemplated her most recent piece of new knowledge. _'Then of course…There's the little one growing inside me. I'll have to tell him soon.'_

After some quick thinking she decided she would do so tonight; while they were in bed together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Bran and Meera

**Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: Meera receives some interesting news from the Maester on the anniversary of Ned's death. She decides to tell Bran; aware that this news will change their lives forever.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: No problem, cool, glad to hear it. Glad you liked them :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks. Seriously, there are plenty from what I've seen.  
canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and yeah, it's cool :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and, to answer your questions: Right now :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones now belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Bran/Meera**

The days were calm now that the long Winter had been averted; resulting in one of only five years, rather than eternity. The war was over too and peace had returned at last; although there was still a few tense border disputes between the two kings. But all that was far from the mind of Lady Meera Stark. Originally of House Reed of Greywater Watch, she had come to Winterfell during the war, along with her brother Jojen. Throughout the war and the years following they had befriended and also helped protect Prince Bran Stark; King Robb's crippled younger brother.

As the years passed it became clear that Bran had strong feelings for Meera, feelings which, she found herself eventually returning. When the truth came out; they were married, strengthening the bonds between House Reed and House Stark even further. Being married to Bran suited Meera well; they had similar interests and were always able to cheer each other up. They often went hunting together with Bran's Direwolf, Summer.

Lately however, they hadn't gone hunting as much, mostly as Meera had begun to feel strange. Worried she was ill, Bran had insisted she talk to Maester Luwin. She eventually gave in and did so; although it did not take long for the Maester to determine she wasn't ill. He had examined her carefully and now she sat, waiting for his result.

She looked up as he approached her.

"Maester?"

He was smiling. "Well my Lady, this should be a happy day for you and your husband. I had my suspicions, I've just confirmed them, you are with child."

She gasped and then smiled. "That is wonderful; I…I must tell Bran right away."

Maester Luwin nodded and Meera left; seeking her husband. She knew this was big news for them; there was still doubts, mostly on Bran's part, that he would be able to father a child, due to being a cripple; not being able to use his legs. These doubts mainly stemmed from the belief he'd be unable to act when it came to bedding.

Yet, as they always did, Bran and Meera simply found a way to work around it; either with her on top, or Bran using his arms to provide the leverage his legs normally would have. Now at last, their efforts had paid off, she was pregnant, they were going to have a child of their own. It did not take her long to find Bran; not when she remembered what day it was.

It was the same day, all those years ago, that the war had started, the anniversary of the day that Bran's father was executed. Sure, enough, after descending into the crypts and walking along to where Eddard Stark's remains were buried; she found Bran.

He was kneeling before the statue of his father; praying. His wheeled chair was stationed a few feet behind him, standing just behind it was Hodor. While Bran had grown considerably over the years, necessitating the wheeled chair as even Hodor struggled to carry him now, there were still times he needed to be carried, usually a short distance.

This only really happened around stairs and such, where his wheeled chair couldn't travel. Meera waited in respectful silence until Bran raised his head, letting out a slow breath. Knowing he had finished praying she approached.

"Bran." She said, getting his attention.

He turned to her and smiled. "Meera."

She knelt down and they embraced, kissing softly.

As they parted she spoke. "I have something important to tell you."

He looked at her curiously, waiting for her to speak. She bit her lip however and shook her head.

"This, doesn't seem to be the most appropriate place." She explained.

Bran however shrugged. "There's no one here to hear us, just Hodor and father's ghost."

So, with an indulgent sigh, Meera informed him. "I'm with child…It's finally happened Bran, you're going to be a father."

He gasped and then grinned, embracing her tightly. "Meera, that's wonderful. I…I can't believe it, this is amazing."

She laughed at his enthusiasm and they kissed again. She helped him onto his wheeled chair and together with Hodor, they made their way to the exit of the crypts. It was time to inform the rest of the Starks of the good news.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, just one more chapter to go; then it's the end of my GOT marathon. It's refreshing yet also sad at the same time, I really enjoyed doing this.


	6. Rickon and Shireen

**Game of Thrones: What Could Have Been**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

Synopsis: It is time for her wedding to Rickon, Shireen is nervous about it. However she is soon given some news which increased her confidence and soon, the wedding is ready to get underway.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah probably :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks :)  
Canonman89: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them; in this he didn't even have to leave King's Landing, in this Joffrey was still King when Stannis won. Glad you like him and the chapter :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rickon/Shireen**

Shireen was nervous, no, terrified. It was her wedding day, she was about to be married to Rickon Stark; the youngest prince of Winterfell. Truthfully it wasn't Rickon she was scared of; he had been nothing but polite to her since they met. However he was sometimes taciturn and it unnerved her.

The marriage had been arranged by her father and Rickon's oldest brother, the two Kings of Westeros. It was the final arrangement, now that all other disputes had been settled; they sought now to cement their alliance with this marriage.

As she stood in her chambers in Winterfell, trying to prepare herself, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." She said; knowing what awaited her now.

Sure enough, Lady Catelyn, Queen Myrcella and Lady Meera entered.

"Good morning Shireen." Catelyn greeted her warmly.

Shireen smiled, despite her nervousness. "Good morning My Lady."

Meera then spoke. "Everything is nearly ready; we've come to help you get dressed."

Shireen smiled gratefully and thanked them and they soon got to work. Shireen removed her shift and soon they were getting her properly dressed, getting her dress on. The whole time however, the other ladies noticed Shireen appeared distracted.

As they worked, Catelyn then revealed. "Oh, your father has just arrived; he is preparing to escort you to your husband."

Shireen gasped, stunned.

"My father, really?"

They all nodded; Shireen was shocked by this; but that wasn't all. That same look was still on her face.

Luckily Myrcella realized what was bothering her and silently reassured Catelyn and Meera. They left once everything was ready, Myrcella remained however.

"Shireen." She said softly; the girl turned to her. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Shireen bit her lip. "I…I just; I'm worried, what if things go wrong in the marriage. What if I…"

Myrcella quickly headed her off, before Shireen built herself up into a panic.

"Shireen, relax; everything's going to be fine. You won't do anything, Rickon does care about you. This will go right; you're just nervous that's all." She explained, before adding. "I understand, I was the same when I married Robb."

Shireen bit her lip; realizing that Myrcella was right. She calmed herself down, taking a deep breath.

Myrcella smiled. "There is nothing to fear; oh, here, if it makes you feel better. I can tell you a little secret."

Shireen nodded and Myrcella leaned closer; pressing her scarred cheek against Shireen's grey mottled cheek.

"He's just as nervous as you are."

Shireen jerked back, wide-eyed. "What?"

Myrcella nodded. "It's true, when you come to the Godswood, watch him and you'll see."

With that, Myrcella left, just before Stannis arrived. Shireen smiled at her father, suddenly feeling a lot better. Soon it was time and, along with her father, she made her way down to the Godswood. It was time for the wedding to begin.

As she entered with her father; she looked around, once more amazed at the size of her soon to be good-family. The first people she noted were Sansa Stark and her husband Podrick Payne, standing together smiling happily.

Podrick had his arm around Sansa's waist, his hand resting on her swollen belly. They were both excited about the baby; they could hardly wait for the birth. Next to them was a rather well behaved Arya Stark, along with her husband Gendry. They were both holding a hand of their three year old daughter, Alyssa, and Arya rested her hand on her own swollen stomach.

Not as much as Sansa's but still visible; their yet to be born second child. On the other side of the Heart Tree, Prince Bran sat in his wheeled chair, his wife Meera standing beside him, a hand on his shoulder, their year old son Ulfric, seated on his father's lap.

Then finally, Robb and Myrcella; with their four children; all standing watching her arrival. Everything looked perfect; she then turned her gaze to Rickon standing at the Heart Tree. Sure enough she saw it; it was slight, the flicker in his eyes, the way in which he subconsciously gripped Shaggydog's fur.

'_Myrcella was right; he's as nervous as I am.'_ She realized.

Realizing that made her feel better; she was ready and so, the wedding began. Truthfully, Shireen couldn't remember everything in detail.

She was just so aware of Rickon next to her, the way their hands were locked together nearly the whole time. One part she did remember however, with great clarity was the kiss. Rickon turned to her, love and adoration shining in his eyes and their lips met.

In that moment, Shireen was consumed and lost herself in the feeling of complete bliss.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

That's it now, the end of my GOT Marathon, it was a long and incredible bout of work, I really enjoying it and hope that you did too; thanks to all who read and reviewed the stories, thank you :)


End file.
